


The One You Take Home To Mother

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Pet Names, Shovel Talk, Spoilers for Daddy Darhkest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara wonders how Ava has her whole life together. Ava takes Sara to meet her family to show that she really doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

“How are you so organized?” Sara asks.

“Hmm, angel?” Ava says.

“You have your whole life together. I mean, you have like a daily planner with color coded pens. And you never lose anything, not even a sock.”

“I’m not that organized. I just like to clean up messes.”

“That explains why you picked your job.”

“Yeah. I guess I need someone to make the messes to keep my paycheck coming.”

“Hmm,” Sara says. 

“Did you spill coffee on the beige rug again?”

“No!” Sara says. “That was one time!”

Ava sits next to Sara and puts her arm around her. “I don’t actually have my life together. I mean, I have my job together, but that’s about it. Before I met you, it was like I had that all figured out perfectly, but I didn’t know anything else. Now it’s like everything is changing for the first time, and I’m really glad it’s changing with you.”

“That’s a really nice thing to say.”

“Yeah. Also, I’m going to get you a daily planner and some nice pens. I’m not quite sure how it will work, since you live on a time ship, but we’ll figure it out.”

Sara looks up at Ava.

“What is it?” Ava asks softly. 

“You’re the kind of woman I’ve always wanted to bring home to my family. You’re amazing, do you know that? Like, you have a bowl of fruit sitting in a table in your hallway. And I don’t even own a nice bowl.”

Ava laughs. Sara can feel the movement of her chest as much as hear it. “Angel, those fruits are fake. All glass.”

Sara stares, and starts laughing too. “I almost took a bite out of one of the lemons!”

“You eat raw lemons?” Ava asks, and they both start laughing again. 

“My family would love to meet you,” Ava says. 

“They wouldn’t think I’m a mess?”

“No. Angel, they’re so happy that I actually have a girlfriend and someone other than my work to focus on.”

Sara smiles like she always does when Ava calls her by her pet name. “And you’d be okay with me meeting them?”

“Yeah,” Ava says. “I can call them up right now.”

 

 

“Hi, Mr. Sharpe,” Sara says. She feels like a teenager again when Ava’s dad shakes her hand and tells her to call him by his first name. 

“And this is my mom, Jolene,” Ava says. Jolene hugs Sara. 

A man walks through. He looks like Ava, but with short hair and a beard.

“This is my brother. Conrad, Sara. Sara, Conrad,” Ava says. Conrad nods and shakes Sara’s hand. 

“So, I’ve made some food. Ava told me to include lots of lemons. She said they’re your favorite.”

“Thank you,” Sara says. She makes eye contact with Ava and smiles. Ava squeezes her hand under the table.

Sara pays extra attention to her manners. She makes sure to use her knife to cut the chicken on her plate rather than her fingers. She takes enough of everything to be polite, but not too much. 

Sara volunteers to help with the dishes, and Conrad goes with her. He sets the first plate in the sink and starts scrubbing it. He casts a look in Sara’s direction.

“So, I’m really happy that Ava has an actual girlfriend now, but I want you to know that I am not past throwing you into a volcano if you hurt her.”

“Noted,” Sara says, not mentioning how many ways she could think of to kill him right then. 

“Glad that’s sorted,” he says cheerfully. He gestures for her to walk back into the dining room in front of him.

“So,” Ava’s dad says, “do you want to hear some embarrassing stories?”

“Dave, no,” Jolene says. “You can’t do that to our daughter.”

“I’m not going to tell her about the mailbox incident. Just the folding chair fiasco.”

Sara looks at him politely. She’s trying not to stare awkwardly or avoid eye contact awkwardly.

“So, the folding chair fiasco happened when Ava was about seven. She made this fort out of folding chairs. And that sounds okay, right? But she had somehow taken the legs off of them, so it was just the main body of the chairs. So she was asleep in what was basically a coffin-shaped pile of rods with a blanket thrown over it, and we went to wake her up, but she had used the chair legs as traps. They started falling down on us. We had to wait for her to take them down.”

Sara laughs. 

“Oh, if you think that was bad, just wait until you hear about the mailbox incident,” Dave says. 

“I think that’s enough, Dad,” Ava says. 

“What about the bagel disaster?” Dave says. “Could I talk about that?”

“Dad!”

Sara looks over at the fridge. “Is that you? Doing ballet?”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s me,” Ava says. 

“That’s a great tutu.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what the ballet instructor expected when she gave us all rainbow tutus,” Ava jokes. Sara smiles. 

“What other hobbies did she have?” Sara asks.

“She was really into dance. Then she picked up robotics and debate in high school,” Jolene explains. 

“Ooh, fun,” Sara says.

“What about you? What do you do?” Conrad says. Sara can tell he’s still a little suspicious of her. 

“I actually met Ava at work. Sometimes our companies work together,” Sara says, keeping her story as vague as possible. “What about you?”

“I’m a surgeon, and Dave’s an interior decorator,” Jolene says.

“And I’m a teacher,” Conrad says. 

“Cool,” Sara says. “Where do you teach, Conrad?”

“The charter school a little east of here. I deal with high schoolers. I mostly teach them creative writing.”

“Wow, that must be fun.”

“Yeah. Some of them are really nice. Some not so much. But I’ll say it’s never boring.”

“So, Dave, did you decorate this place?”

“Yes, I did. Every few months I rearrange all the furniture. Drives everyone else up the wallpapered wall.”

“Wow. I do like the wallpaper choices. It’s retro, but subtle.”

Dave beams, and Sara can tell she’s making a good impression. 

“And Jolene, that must be a really hard job. Do you save people a lot?”

“I like to think so, yeah. The reality is that if I wasn’t there to do it, somebody else would be. But we can’t all have that attitude or nothing will get done. How I view it is that somebody has to do it, and it might as well be me.”

“Wow,” Sara says. “That’s amazing.”

“Oh! I made dessert!” Jolene says, and brings out a lemon pie. 

Sara waits for everyone else to have a slice on their plate before she takes her first bite.

“This is delicious, Jolene!” she says.

“Yeah, this is great, Mom!” Ava agrees.

Jolene smiles. Sara can see the resemblance between her and Ava. 

Sara and Ava wash the dinner plates together. 

“I think you’re making a good impression,” Ava whispers. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I never knew you could be so charismatic.”

“I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how I got so lucky, angel.”

Sara smiles up at Ava and kisses her on the cheek. “So, what was the mailbox incident?”

Ava groans and wipes off the last fork. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you said you wanted me to meet your family?” Ava says quietly. 

“Yeah,” Sara says. “You’re the kind of girl I’ve always imagined taking home.”

“Are they going to like me?”

“Of course they’re going to like you. I mean, they’re going to be happy I’m mellowing out a little, holding a steady job and girlfriend. They’re going to be so pleasantly surprised that you’re not an assassin or vigilante or party girl.”

“Okay. Well, I would be willing to meet them if you would be comfortable with that. I know it has to be hard to see them.”

Sara nods. “I will contact them.”

“Okay. If I was to bring them gifts, what would they want?”

“Ooh, you’re getting serious,” Sara teases.

Ava shrugs. “I want to make a good impression.”

“They’ll love anything you bring.”

 

Ava won’t stop pulling her hair back and letting it down again outside of Quentin’s house. She keeps looking down at the suit she had picked from her collection of nearly-identical suits. 

She moves her hands back to tie her hair up on the doorstep, and Sara grabs her hands and kisses Ava. 

“You look great. Okay?”

Ava nods. 

Ava makes eye contact with Sara as she knocks on the door. A tall man in his fifties opens it and sizes her up. Ava remembers Sara telling her that he used to be a detective, and it shows as he scans her. 

“Hi, I’m Ava,” she says. 

“Quentin,” the man says. He shakes Ava’s hand with a tight grip, then turns to Sara and hugs her. “Your mother’s inside.”

Ava looks around. She sees pictures of Sara’s family. Sara looks younger and less scarred in most of them. Laurel shows up in some of them, and Ava holds Sara’s hand. 

Dinah Lance looks at her. Ava is an inch or two taller, but Dinah seems to fill up the room. She hugs Ava and Sara both and sits down with them. 

“So,” Dinah says conversationally, “Ava, right? How did you two meet?”

“Funny story, actually,” Ava says. “Sara was trying to steal a ship from my time agency.”

“Oh, that’s lovely, dear,” Dinah says. Ava smiles.

“So, you work with a time agency?” Quentin questions her. 

“Yes. Yes, I do. I’m an agent. Can’t say much more than that, unfortunately.”

Quentin makes a grunting noise. Ava looks over at him, then turns to Dinah again. 

“So, you’re a history professor?”

“Yeah, dear. I teach Medieval and Greek studies. It’s really interesting.”

“Yeah, that sounds much more fun than the law studies I majored in.”

Dinah makes a noise that Ava can’t identify.

Ava remembers everything Sara had told her about Quentin and his alcohol problem after he thought she had died. 

“Uh, I brought banana bread and flowers,” Ava says.

“You’re so sweet!” Dinah tells her. Quentin keeps sizing her up. 

Dinah makes coffee, and Ava sips it slowly. 

“Daddy, do you still have that old ping-pong table?” Sara asks. Ava keeps her eyes on the coffee. 

“Yeah, it’s folded up in the basement. Why?”

“I think it might be fun to get it out again,” Sara says. “Do some two-on-two matches.”

Quentin nods. Sara leads Ava to the table, and they unfold it and find ping-pong balls. 

“Mom loves you already. Dad might take a while longer,” Sara says. “But he’ll have to get used to you.”

“How do I make sure he doesn’t have a heart attack while playing table tennis?” Ava wonders.

“He’ll be fine,” Sara assures her. 

“What if I fail at table tennis?”

Sara laughs a little and sets her hand on Ava’s arm. “You’re going to do great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter two was requested! I hope I wrote Dinah and Quentin's characterization okay, even though I've never watched Arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to request fics or just talk to me about AvaLance here or on tumblr!
> 
> All I could think of when Sara talked about how Ava was the girl to take to her mother was that one one direction song, so this fic is pretty much based on that.


End file.
